Forum:Article Formatting/ Wiki Clean up
Hello. I'm going to get down to it, we need to decide what to do with articles. How they present themselves/What's going on pages/how things will be on pages, the whole 9 yards. This needs to be done through a consensus, so please come up with some ideas and we'll figure it out how were going to do this. Thanks for your time. -kat Discussion Well, for one thing I think we should remove "Behind the Scenes" sections and integrate their points into the "Trivia" section as it seems pointless to have both. We should also have a standard for introductions of a subject at the start of an article, for example: :"Dr. Gordon Freeman is the main protagonist of the Half-Life series. He is a theoretical physicist who is forced to defend himself and the human race against hostile aliens and other enemies following an experiment gone wrong. In the process, he becomes an almost legendary resistance hero, eventually becoming one of the leaders of an uprising against the alien invaders." That is an excerpt from the opening of Gordon Freemans article. These openings should have a certain standard, one that lets the reader get a sense of their role in the series such as: :"Dr. Gordon Freeman is the main protagonist of the Half-Life series, appearing as the playable character in Half-Life and Half-Life 2, as well as Episode 1 and 2. He is a theoretical physicist who is forced to defend himself and the human race against aliens from a world called Xen as well as several members of the Military following a catastrophic event known as the Black Mesa Incident. After the incident, he went on to become an almost legendary hero for the entire human race, leading an uprising against an invasive alien race known as The Combine." Opening's should make direct reference to important events that the Articles subject took part in. The opening should also make it clear which games the subject makes a major appearance in. Also, of note, is that the only aspect of the opening that should be bolded is the Article name. No form of Nickname, Alternate Name, or unrelated object shall be bolded. It is alright to italicize full game names, but nothing more. That's all I've got right now. Damac1214 23:17, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :I do agree with Damac on this one. With the example shown above has shown more information by showing it's self explanatory in-game info. And, I too agree that Behind the scenes should be deleted. Pretty much, Trivia and Behind the Scenes are the same thing. I'll have more discussions coming up. --KillFeedz OG 04:21, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I think we should add the full rank/occupation instead of the abbreviations before the name (But 'Dr.', because it looks more professional). For example, 'Lt. Momma' → 'Lieutenant Momma'. It shows a better format and keeps the view a little neater. --KillFeedz OG 04:24, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :I'm fine with the abbreviations, they're used in the military all the time also. What ever they're called in-game is what we should call them tbh. -Kat ::Well yeah, but this is a wiki. It should be best if we write out the abbreviations. And what they are called in-game would be the rank, not individually the abbreviations. I think it would be best to write out the abbreviations on a wiki, tbh. --KillFeedz OG 04:46, April 11, 2012 (UTC) I also think we should use the format for the 'Characters' and the 'Enemies' sections that can be viewed on the Half-Life 2 page. It seems to be a neater and simpler format. --KillFeedz OG 05:02, April 11, 2012 (UTC) We also need to basically do a major revamp of the main page, and tbh we should really just make this an overhaul project. :3 people doing an overhaul project is going to be mighty difficult, but at this point it's pretty much required. 11:31, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm sure we can do it, we just need to carefully plan. Maybe i can set up an award system also. 19:58, April 11, 2012 (UTC) We should also start considering the use of the filespace. I've noticed that quite a few articles use fan made (and by that I mean drawn or created, not taken) images. These should not be on the Main Space, as they do not accurately represent the game. 20:33, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah this seems like it'll be a top to bottom wiki clean up. 21:06, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, but what about the abbreviation discussion from yesterday? Are we gonna keep that? And beside that, this is all confirmed, right? --KillFeedz OG 23:13, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Nothing is confirmed until we close the forum. 23:15, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::Per Damac. 06:03, April 12, 2012 (UTC) We could try making the IRC and Chat more noticeable, try and build a bigger and better community. This is a bit more of a shot in the dark then an executable idea, but if we try we can make it work. 02:07, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :Community used to be pretty big before the split. we need to find a way to attract more editors really. we also need to finish this forum, so i'll post some ideas and we'll vote on em'. 00:00, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm just spit ballin' here, but what about a blog post on Community Central or affiliate with admins on other wikis? Maybe they can try to get the word out, too, as well as the CoD Wiki. Just something to get the word out and stuff like that. -- :::Okay, I have affiliated this Wiki with the Cheevo Archive Wiki. At least it will show awareness to users and increase our reputation around the community. -- OKay. I got staff to enable a new namespace called "Portal" just create a page with "Portal:" and the layout will be the same as the mainpage layout. We can use that to our advantage in a bit, also we need to figure out what to do very soon. So please put any ideas you have below and we'll vote on them. 05:26, April 16, 2012 (UTC)